The New Recruits
by Lpdninja27
Summary: The X-men find two new mutants via Cerebro.Rose is a new mutant who becomes afraid of her powers,but will she be able to control them?Aaron is a young mutant who is on the police force.will he be accepted?Aaron encounters rogue sentinels,thought to be long dead.Similar events are about to happen,and the X-men must come together,despite their differences,and fight off this new evil.


**This is my first fan fiction that I'm working on, and it's not going to be the last. I have many ideas going through my head**

**This is a collaboration with Emerald Dynamo. Be sure to check out his writings as well. They are really epic. **

**I do not own X-men nor do I claim to own it. The only thing I own in this fan fiction is the character Rose. She is made up by me and Aaron is created by Emerald. **

**Now; let's start the first chapter of The New Recruits:**

**Chapter 1: How We Got Here. **

I sighed. Another day of work was at hand. I was just a vigilante; a rogue cop, if you will, under the limits of the law. Today would be another day of torture, mocking, and needless violence, all because the cops let a mutant onto their squad. The fact that I was the mutant really didn't help at all. Just another day in my life.

I put on the uniform, and poured myself a cup of coffee. These days, I can't get by without it. Just as I down the mug of coffee, I hear a car horn honking outside. I mean, who has the nerve to honk a car horn at 5:30 in the morning? Wait… 5:30 in the morning? Gah! I'm super-late! Guess I'll have to skip breakfast today.

I jump in the car, and my partner, Christophson, drives like a maniac. "What were you thinking, LeBeau?" He asks me. I respond, "Woke up late, I guess." He glares at me pointedly, then relaxes. "Well, I guess that's alright for a 15-year-old. I mean, it's a miracle they let you on the force, especially after President Kelly's Mutant control acts." I nod, then sit back in the chair of the car, wondering how today was going to go.

I get the report at 2:30 P.M., after I've actually had lunch. I hear something on the police scanner, calling my name. "Unit 090997, please respond!" I pick up the communicator and say, "This us Unit 090997, what's the situation?" The person on the line responds, "We have rogue Sentinels! I repeat ! Rogue Sentinels! On the loose at the Millenium Shopping center! We have one mutant, codenamed Gambit, who is currently battling them there, but he can't last for long! We need you here!" I had heard of the Sentinels before, but never battled one. This was going to be fun. "On my way," I say, and I turn on the siren to get to the Milennium Shopping Center as fast as I can.

When I get there, I see a man who appears to be in his twenties throwing what appears to be playing cards at the large Sentinel robots, and they appear to be explodingHe looks strangely familiar, but my first task is to destroy the Sentinels before they wreak any more havoc. I shrug at the impossibility of exploding cards, mainly because I am an impossibility myself, and charge. Christophson and the others are begging me to go back, but ignore them and keep running. The mutant, who must be called Gambit, yells at me, "You've got to leave before these things destroy you!" I respond, "Destroy me?" as a Sentinel walks up behind me. I finish, "Impossible." As I fire a burst of golden energy backwards, frying the Sentinel . Gambit walks up to me, and as soon as I see his face, it clicks. "Remy? Is that you?" Gambit looks at me for a second before he gets it. "Aaron? I haven't seen you in Eight years, cousin! Where have you been?" I blast another couple Sentinels before responding, "Finding odd jobs here and there. You?" Gambit throws a few more cards before saying, "I've been at Xavier's Academy, working with the X-Men. Maybe you'd like to go there." I shrug, then say, "Sure. Why not? It's not like this job is making me any headway in life."

All of a sudden, my cousin says, "I'm out of cards!" I respond, "Looks like you're not playing with a full deck." I laugh as he playfully punches me in the side. As several Sentinels start to surround us, Remy pulls out his Bo staff and starts whacking the Sentinels, not doing much damage. I sigh at his foolish behavior, then use a circular wave of energy to decapitate several Sentinels in our way. However, I see at least twenty more Sentinels on their way. One of them smacks Gambit to the ground, knocking him out. I don't take it well, yelling, "Remy!" I get super-mad, and it seems my energy levels have gone transfinite. I unleash an extremely powerful burst of energy, screaming, "Shining Nova!" as if it were a Pokemon move or something. The blast causes the remaining Sentinels to explode, but I then faint from exhaustion. The last thing I realize before I black out is that I can faintly smell the scent of brimstone.

**Cyclops' POV**

**1 Hour earlier**

I was blown away when I got a telepathic message from the Professor: _"CYCLOPS AND NIGHTCRAWLER: REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!" _I dropped the cup of coffee that was in my hand, as well as my glasses. I felt around for them on the ground, with my eyes closed, until I heard a familiar noise, "BAMF!" and smelled the stench of brimstone, signaling Nightcrawler's arrival. He handed me my glasses from the floor. "Thanks, Kurt." I say, able to see again. I then continue, "Let's go. The professor's summons sounded urgent."

Nightcrawler nods and teleports ahead of me. I run to the main room and sit down at a chair. The professor says, "Well, we've found two more mutants on Cerebro. We've sent Gambit after one, and Wolverine after the other." I nod, but I also wonder if there is another reason he called us here. One look at Nightcrawler tells me he's thinking the same thing. Xavier continues, "And a rogue group of Sentinels that we haven't destroyed is currently fighting Gambit… and one of the mutants." I jump up. "More Sentinels? I thought we had destroyed them all!" "As did I, Scott." the Professor responded, "But evidently they have returned, and more powerful than ever. That's why I want you to go to the two mutants for backup; make sure they get out of it okay." We nod, and get to the Blackbird, our modified X-plane, and fly off in the direction that Cerebro drives us. _This should be interesting _I think as the Blackbird flies off towards Gambit and the other mutant.

**Present time**

Once we get there, we see both of them on the ground, unconscious, and dozens of scrap Sentinel parts. Nightcrawler sighs and teleports Gambit and the other mutant out of there, and we fly back to Xavier's Academy.

**Roses' POV**

I' m Rose Frank. I'm a Martial artist living in Westchester County. I have lived here as long as I can remember. I use to live a normal life up until one day I started to feel more power within my body; like I was changing within. I became afraid of myself, even after training for 16 years in taekwondo. Since then I'm always afraid of what could happen if I get out of control, because of the mutant attacks that started up again after Magneto's army was defeated by the X- Men. I kept saying to myself "this isn't who you are, Rose" every day when I would walk home from my dojo that i had gotten from my Master who taught me when I was younger.

One day I was walking home after spending some time with some good friends, and out of nowhere I was attacked by a gang of mutants who tried to enclose me as they formed a circle around me, so I would have no place to run. Little did they know that I was a mutant as well. I than teleported outside of the circle they created and an all out fight happens right there on the street. As this fight continued on Logan AKA Wolverine was passing by on Scott's (Cyclops) motorcycle. He watches and sees what I can do, and is impressed by my skills, at that point he gets off the motorcycle and started walking over toward the fight. I catch him out of the corner of my eye and all of my attention was drawn to Logan. Unfortunately, I forgot about the gang of mutants who I was fighting. The gang of mutants took that split second of me losing my focus and jumped me. I was down and hurt badly. Logan realizes this too late, but he then jumps in and kicks the gang's butt and they go running off scared. Logan picked me up, placed me in the side car and started driving on toward the X-Men's mansion. I was then taken to the hospital part of the mansion where Dr Jean Gray tends to my wounds. When I came to something told me I wasn't in harm's way here, and whatever it was it was right.

**Wolverines' POV**

"Jean, the Professor wants you to fix up this girl. She got jumped pretty badly by some gang of mutants earlier. Her power is incredible, reminds me of myself back when I use to cage fight for money." He looks down at Rose. "I'm sure there is more to her power that the professor will help unlock." _Theres something about this girl. _He thinks to himself. "I've got to go. I have a danger room training mission."

**Hope that you like what Emerald and I have put together so far. We are only getting started. **

**Please feel free to give a review and let us know how we are doing.**

**Till next chapter.**


End file.
